Sidewalk Drawings
by cherry-cola-xo
Summary: 18 year old Fiona is not a typical grease chick in Tulsa. Instead of humping everything moves or drinking until she can't see, Fiona draws on the sidewalks, covering Tulsa with her art. What happens when she saves Ponyboy from being mugged? What happens when a certain movie-star greaser falls for her?


**Fiona's POV**

Blue, purple, red, and yellow chalk markings covered my fingertips, legs, and arms. It was really too hot in Tulsa for me to be drawing on the sidewalks anyways. It had made 98 this morning, and I was lucky enough to tiptoe out of my house in order to  
draw.

So, instead of burning my leg off on the sidewalks of my house, I ventured off into the alley under a cool shady willow tree planted to remember my mother who had died in an airplane wreck.

I wiped off the sweat on the palms of my hands onto my shorts before taking a sip of my Pepsi-Cola. My masterpiece had really been coming together.

"Fiona! Fiona! Where are you?!" Dad called out. Shit.

"I'm back here, Dad. Just doing some drawin'." I respond to my Dad. I put away my chalk and start towards the house. Dad was on the backyard porch with a skillet in his hand.

"What did I tell you, Fi! No drawin' when it reaches over 90!" Dad scolds me. I roll my eyes at him.

"I know, Dad, I know! It's just borin' here in the summer!" I whine. I really only had six true greaser girlfriends that stuck with me thick and thin, but I hated the rest of the girls in this town. All they seemed to do was have sex, down booze, and  
have more sex. No wonder why greaser girls were so degraded.

"It's not borin' here! You have friends, Fiona. Why not hang out with them?"

"Because the half of thefriends you're talkin' about have their legs open all the time and have babies like cats." I say, folding my arms. I heard a sigh from my Dad.

"Okay, hun. Five more minutes outside, then call someone, will ya?" Dad asks me.

"Yea, yea, yea, I will." I say, grabbing my chalk box off the table and going back under the willow tree. The door slammed shut behind me as I made my way back to my masterpiece. Excited, I started coloring in the sun when I heard a group of voices on  
the otherside of my neighbor's garage.

"We're gonna give you a haircut! Get 'em guys!"

That's when I jumped over the fence.

* * *

 **Sodapop's POV**

As soon as we heard the ruckus outside, Darry and I dashed outside. But, much to our surprise, we see a girl defending out kid brother. She had a red bandana tied around her head. The girl had caramel tint skin with short length chestnut hair. Her legs,  
arms, and hands were covered in chalk for some reason.

"What are you goin' to do grease?"

"I don't know what you're going do when I cut your asses." The girl smirked. Then, I saw an outline of a switchblade in her back pocket.

"Please, like a greaser girl can do anything. All of you greasers are pathet-" The Soc couldn't even get anything out before the girl kicked him where the sun don't shine. She knelt down next to him with a small smirk.

"You were sayin'?" she battered her eyelashes at him. The rest of the Socs piled into their cars scared of the broad would do next. She then turned to Ponyboy.

"Are ya alright? Did they nick ya?" the girl asked Ponyboy. Steve, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Dally stared at the girl in amazement as did Darry and I.

"I'm fine. Thank you. You didn't have to do that."

"Hey, I couldn't let them hurt ya. Umm…" she said, trailing off before turning towards us. Ponyboy laughed slightly.

"We're y'all there the whole time?" the girl asked innocently. We nodded. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Oh okay. This is awkward. I should be leavin' now….I think I hear my Dad callin' me. My name's Fiona by the way. And, if y'all need anything give me a holler." Fiona said, climbing over the fence before waving goodbye.

"Damn, that chick is tuff." Dally said when Fiona was a good distance away.

 **So that's Chapter One down of Sidewalk Drawings! Sorry, I've been in the dark fro soooooo long. Busy years I guess! Anyways, Review, Favorite, or Follow!**


End file.
